


Him

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [10]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Character Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Hello! Could you write me a Minho imagine, please? I don't care what it's about. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

Everything feels cold. Even the blood pouring out of me feels cold. It’s strange really. You always hear about people feeling cold when they die, but you never really believe it. I never believed it.

It’s strange, really. After all the times we nearly died, each time scarier than the last, I thought actually dying would terrifying; but I don’t feel scared. I don’t feel anything really. Maybe it’s because blood loss has made my entire body numb.

Or maybe it’s because he’s here.

Minho looked as though the world was ending. His arms, wrapped around my shoulders, held me tightly against his chest. They feel so soft and warm; inviting even. Begging me stay to with him.

I’m trying to, but it’s hard.

I can feel Minho’s hand on my cheek, along with something wet. Smiling is taking the little strength I have left, but it’s okay as long as he can see it. Minho says something, laughing through his tears, but I can’t hear what it is. I can’t hear anything anymore actually, and it’s getting harder to see.

There’s this strange fogginess in my mind that makes it hard to think about anything or anyone except Minho. I can’t tell if he’s cold or just my mind playing tricks on me; either way I can’t feel his warmth anymore. Not even when he leans down to kiss my forehead. It’s just cold.

Minho pulls me closer to him, his arms wrapped even tighter around me. In the movies this is when I would say that I can’t breathe and everything would fine. This isn’t a movie, and everything won’t be fine. Not for me at least. I am tired though, something I didn’t believe really happened when you died, but I am. Maybe if I rest my eyes I bit things will get better.

But I want to stay.


End file.
